The New Girl Next Door
by Akuma-chan-69
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in college, are all hanyou's? Kagome is the new girl, why does Inuyasha betray her? who is Naraku& why does he want Kagome? what does Kikyou have to hide? IK SM sexual contact, and cursing invovled
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl Next Door**  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
Kagome Higuarshi is a punk/sk8ter person and is 6 feet tall. The one secret that she has kept from all of her friends was never revealed because she was afraid that she would be an outcast (I am not going to tell ya'll, your just going to have to read the story Muhahahaha). This young 20-year-old girl is headed off to the University of No Tama. She has long black hair that ends at her ass, she is not afraid to speak her mind to anyone. Her family is the second richest family in all of Japan but the one thing that upsets this girl the most, is that her brother Souta Higuarshi died the age of 5 because of leukemia; her dad, Kai Higuarshi died when Kagome was 15-years-old but before he did he had warned her that because of who she is she would be in great danger until she found the power within to save herself. Kagome's mom, Yumi Higuarshi is now battling breast cancer, so right now Kagome's life is fucked up.  
Yumi is a nice, enthusiastic woman; though she is short (she's about 4 feet and 8 inches) she can be pretty evil when she can be serious. She cares deeply for Kagome since, she is all that she has. Yumi lives her life to the fullest and tries to embarrass Kagome as much as much she can. Yumi is scared that she will be left along for at least 3 years since her daughter is going to university but when Kagome was aware of this she made sure that she went to a university that was at least 4 hours away. Kagome made sure that she went to a university that had none of her old high school people were there, since they put her through hell.

* * *

It was midnight when Yumi woke up Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME WAKE YOUR ASS UP, OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE". She was in the living room where Kagome was sleeping. Her room was stacked with boxes so there was no room for her to sleep.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm going, take a chill pill it'll probably help". Said Kagome in a sleepy tone  
  
"Excuse me young lady". Said an angry mother, which was giving Kagome a very scary look that always freaked Kagome out.  
  
"I said I was going to a...a. Take a bath" Kagome had shot her hand up in the air with her index finger up and started to sprint up to the spare bathroom.  
  
"That's what I thought!!" said as Yumi yelled after Kagome.

* * *

Once Kagome had everything packed into her black escalade, and the U-haul truck she had said her goodbyes to her mom and gave her hugs and kisses for Kagome will only see her on holidays. Kagome's motorcycle was in the U-haul truck but it was her favorite vehicle because had flames coming from the bottom.  
  
By the time Kagome got to the university, it was about 4:00 in the morning. _Just enough time to get everything in place in my dorm. Well I better go to the main office and see were I'm sleeping, I'm just glad that there are parking lots near the dorms, they even have elevators up there, maybe its because there is so many levels, oh well I just hope that I am not way far up.  
_  
"Excuse me, do you know where I will be staying"  
  
"Name please"  
  
"Higuarshi, Kagome"  
  
"Ok, which building would you like to stay at, we like to show your personality in your dorms"  
  
"Which ones are there?"  
  
"Ummmm, prep, punk, athletes, and intelligent"  
  
"I would like punk please" _not like I want to be a stuck up motherfucker or should I say bitch much!_  
  
"Ok, you will be staying in the building named PUNK, level 5, dorm number 69, here are your text books, have a nice day"  
  
"I will, thank you" _jez someone needs to get laid, badly. Though I am still a virgin but I am talking about the old hag. Damn has any one EVER told her about anti-wrinkle cream!_

* * *

Once Kagome found the place, she had gotten all her stuff in her dorm, by that time it was about 5:00, but she still had a lot of time before she could just wonder around. When the U-haul workers left, Kagome had used her levitation powers to move everything in the room (didn't I tell you she's half dog demon [made up of elements, earth, fire, water, wind], the other half is miko.). When she was satisfied with what she had done, she checked it over if she had missed anything but she didn't. She remembered that she had to buy some lotion and soap, so she grabbed her keys and left locking her dorm door behind her.

* * *

When she got back she had two 24-packs of lavender mixed with sakura lotion (its her fav) and two 24-packs of lavender mixed with sakura soap, she also bought shampoo that was the same scent. She had loved the way her room looked; it was practically covered in black. Her bed sheets (there are two beds) were black and a lighter black; her curtains were pitch black; the tiles in the bathroom were grayish color and the carpet in the room was gray. In the living room the couches were black, her 50-inch screen TV coating was black and gray (not mixed). The only thing that were not black was some of the clothes and shoes Kagome's had bought.  
  
Kagome got bored so she decided to take a shower, when that was finished she had only strain the water out of her hair not completely drying it but she didn't care. _I hope I meet some friends sooner or later I am starting to get lonely, not knowing where to go, not being able to hang out, I'll just put on some music to get everything off my mind._ Kagome was still wrapped in a towel but she didn't care since no one was going to come over, or so she thought. She had put her stereo system on almost full blast; the song she was listening to was Tipsy by J'kwon. Next thing she new she was singing and dancing to this song forgetting about all her problems. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door so she turned down the music but still loud enough to hear from the distance. _Who the hell could that be?_ What Kagome did not notice was that she was now in a tight black caprice pant that had chains hanging from each end with a loose belt and a black frilly bra on.  
  
"Yes" she growled  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"I'm Sango, I live right across from you and decided to come say hey"  
  
"Oh ok I'm Kagome, who are the guys," she pointed out  
  
"Oh them!" said Sango eyeing them  
  
"What do you mean 'oh them?' " Barked one of the guys  
  
"The one with the attitude is Inuyasha and the other is Miroku, _oh and Kagome your still in your bra_" slyly said the girl, while whispering the last part.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys come in" offered Kagome but before they came in she had got a shirt on that said "I HATE HENTAI'S"  
  
So the 'guests' came in and Kagome poured them a cup of coffee that had a hint of hazelnut in it. _Mann that guy with the long black hair is Hott!_  
  
_'I know'  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  
'Why darling I am your conscious'  
  
Right  
  
'I'm serious'  
  
Whatever!_  
  
"So tell us about yourself Kagome" Sango asked  
  
"Well I'm the second richest bitch in all of Japan" she replied  
  
"That explains why you look so hideous" sarcastically said Inuyasha  
  
"How about you shut your big ass mouth you got and let me continue," growled Kagome  
  
"Why should I and besides you're the one who has a big mouth needless to say a BIG ass"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment I always knew I had a ghetto booty!" smiled Kagome as she lightly slapped her ass  
  
"I think I'll stay out of this conversation" said Miroku, of course know one heard him so this was his chance to hit on Sango.  
  
"HENTAI" screamed Sango as she slapped the shit out of him  
  
"But Sango dear, my hand slipped" whined Miroku  
  
"Sure it did" she soon kicked him in the head (he was on the ground by this time) for telling a lie and being a pervert, Inuyasha and Kagome kept yelling at each other when Sango had been doing this, Miroku was now unconscious.  
  
It was now 5:30 and Sango decided that it was time to leave.  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Man whore"  
  
"Slut"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH," yelled Sango  
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time  
  
"I AM GETTING SICK AND TRIED OF YOUR BICKERING! YOU TWO ACT LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS" Sango yelled and woke up the unconscious Miroku  
  
"Is it me or is Sango PMS-ing"  
  
"Nope, she's PMS-ing," answered Kagome  
  
"I heard that"  
  
"_Whatever_" whispered Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku lets get going," ordered Sango  
  
"Ok" as both of the men answered, soon afterward they left the room and headed towards their dorms  
  
"I'll see ya later Kagome"  
  
"Oh ok, wait!"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"What number is your dorm?"  
  
"Oh, its number 68"  
  
"Ok, you live right across from me!"  
  
"Why did you want to know Kagome?"  
  
"Oh because I need to tell you a deep secret that no one else should know".  
  
"Ok, why don't you come by my house around six-thirty?"  
  
"Ok, but why six-thirty?"  
  
"Oh, because that way the guys are gone and so we can talk".  
  
"Ok, and were do the guys live?"  
  
"Well Miroku lives in number 66 and Inuyasha lives in number 67" (there are four dorms per level and there are ten levels)  
  
"Ok, WAIT A MINUTE, Inuyasha lives right next to me!"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Damn! Well its not like I can do anything about, huh"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Ok, well I'll see ya soon".  
  
"Yep"  
  
Sango left Kagome's room and went into her own.  
  
_Well that was a long talk! Whoa its 6:00, I better think of a way to tell Sango that I am a hanyou, I wonder if she'll take it well?  
  
'Of course she'll take it well!'  
  
Not you again!  
  
'Yep it's me!'  
  
Why don't you leave me alone?  
  
'Because I am your conscious'  
  
So  
  
'So what! I am your conscious and I am part of you, I can never leave you alone!'  
  
Well I can do one thing!  
  
'And what would that be'  
  
I can shut you out and ignore you  
  
'That may be but I will always be here!'  
  
Whatever!_  
  
Kagome had shut out that little voice and looked at the clock, it was now 6:20.  
  
"Oh shit I better get ready for my plot". shouted Kagome  
  
So Kagome got ready for how she was going to tell Sango about her being a hanyou. So she turned into a puppy (a real looking dog), went out of her dorm and sat in front of Sango's dorm. Then she started scratching the door while barking at the same time. By now, Sango wasn't opening the door yet and Kagome was getting very annoyed.  
  
_Damn why isn't she opening the door?_  
  
Just then Sango opened the door and screamed and when she did Kagome's dog-ears went down to tone down the yelling and screaming coming from Sango.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!! It looks just like Kagome, I'll call it Kags!" yelped Sango, she finally picked up the puppy so carefully so that she wouldn't hurt it  
  
"I wonder who left this puppy here, oh well I'll keep it for myself!!" Sango was now jumping up and down.  
  
_Damn she's freaky when she's happy, but its funny the way she's reacting and I like that nickname, Kags, I better change now._  
  
So Kagome jumped out of Sango's arms, when she did that Sango started to whimper that the puppy had got away from her. Just then there was this shine of pinkish light then Kagome stood right in front of Sango in her hanyou form. Kagome had fuzzy dog-ears on top of her head, long sharp claws, and sharp fangs; her hair was not black anymore but silver shiny hair.  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"Go ahead scream, just like everybody does"  
  
"I'm not going to scream Kagome"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a hanyou too"  
  
"Seriously because you better not be fucking with my mind Sango"  
  
"I'm not, here I'll show you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
So Sango turned into her hanyou form, and I'm telling you it looks sweet!  
  
"You like?"  
  
"Hell ya, Sango I have never meet a cat demon before but you look stunning!"  
  
"Thanks, I am actually a jaguar cat demon"  
  
"SWEET! Well I'm a dog demon of four elements that consists of earth, fire, wind, and water. Oh and I am a miko as well"  
  
"Did you say MIKO?"  
  
"Ya why?"  
  
"OH MY GOD CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, but I don't know why your overreacting Sango" said Kagome while signing a piece of paper  
  
"I'm overreacting because you're the last miko to ever live, you are rare Kagome"  
  
"Ok whatever you say but my mom is a miko to"  
  
"Really! When do I get to meet her?"  
  
"Ahhhh during Christmas break" said Kagome while scratching her head with one of her claws  
  
"Ok" just then someone came in  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE SCREAMING FOR! AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT" screamed Inuyasha while pointing to Kagome  
  
"Yea Sango who is that" Miroku said while also pointing his finger a Kagome  
  
"Can you guys not realize who that is" smirked Sango  
  
"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" barked Inuyasha  
  
"Can you at least stop yelling at me and let me tell you already! Jez"  
  
"Fine" answered Inuyasha calmly  
  
"That is Kagome" as she pointed to the hanyou who has her arms crossed  
  
"Yea, right!" sneered Miroku  
  
"It is! I'm not lying, go ahead Kagome tell them" begged Sango  
  
"Fine, but only for your sake" so then Kagome turned back into her human form  
  
"Happy Inuyasha" joked Kagome as she smiled  
  
"Kagome its you" said Inuyasha in a low calm voice  
  
"Of course its me, who else"  
  
"So you're a hanyou," questioned Miroku, who was satisfied that it was indeed Kagome  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Inuyasha  
  
"Because you guys were just going to go around screaming that a demon was among them," sneered Kagome  
  
"What made you think that we would do that?" said Inuyasha  
  
"Cause you guys are humans, and that's what humans do, unless"  
  
"Unless were hanyou's as well" continued Miroku  
  
"Yea but you guys don't" Kagome got cut off by Inuyasha  
  
"Don't look like one, well I can show you what I look like" as one of his sexiest smiles appeared on his gorgeous face.  
  
_He looks so hott when he does that, it just makes me want to melt._ Kagome thought  
  
"Ok" coolly said Kagome, as she was trying to keep a straight face, without blurting out of how she would love to put whip cream all over Inuyasha's hott, sexy body and licking it off.  
  
So then Inuyasha and Miroku changed into their hanyou forms and **DAMN!!!** Did they ever look fine!  
  
"I told you so" smirked Inuyasha  
  
"Ok so I believe you now, but since we all know each others deepest secrets can we not tell other people" asked Kagome  
  
"Fine" they all answered.  
  
Soon afterwards Kagome had made new friends and was glad because she didn't feel like spending her time here alone here at this new university.

* * *

A month has passed by and it was now October and Kagome is having the time of her life but when this one fucked up crazed guy thinks that she is his woman and this fucked up prep thinks that Inuyasha is going out with her.  
  
Today Kagome thought she would look hott, sexy for Inuyasha but still look like a punk.  
  
_I wonder if Inuyasha will like me in this dress  
  
'Of course he will, when he looks at you he looks like he loves you'  
  
I guess so  
  
'What do you mean, "I guess so"  
  
Well, I don't know  
  
'Why don't you ask him'?  
  
Ask him, he'll think I'm a lunatic asking him "Inuyasha do you love me" do you know how gay that sounds!  
  
'I see your point but the question you need to ask yourself is, do you like him'  
  
Ummmm, why don't you leave me alone to think ok, your starting to get on my nerves?  
  
'Ok'  
_  
So Kagome had finally picked out an outfit that suits her just perfectly. The outfit was that she was wearing a black tube top that said "How about its my fist in your face" written across the chest, black baggy caprice pants with one long baggy looking chain going from one hip to the other and black high heels with flames coming from the bottom to the top. Her hair was put down so that it looked like she straightened her hair (but she didn't) and she had black eyeliner on and to go with it she had black eye shadow on.  
  
_This outfit will make any guy drop to his knees drooling._ Just then she started to chuckle, so she grabbed her textbooks for chemistry and headed out her door. (Students have to go to this other building labeled CHEMISTRY for their course and etc. for the other courses).  
  
She hopped onto her motorcycle and went to the building labeled CHEMISTRY. When she got there she meet up with Sango and Miroku but Inuyasha wasn't there, it was good thing for her because she didn't want to she him just yet.  
  
"Hey girl" cheerfully said Sango  
  
"Hey" answered Kagome  
  
"Nice motorcycle" said Miroku as his hand was making his way to it something met his face. Kagome had punched the daylights out of him.  
  
"Owwww what was that for Kagome I didn't do anything wrong" complained Miroku  
  
"I SAY NO ONE EVER TOUCHES THE BIKE GOT IT" yelled Kagome with a strange aura around her that freaked Sango and Miroku out.  
  
"Ok" both teens said in a freaked out tone  
  
"Now that we got that settled lets head to class"  
  
"Ok" said the teens again as they were being ordered  
  
So now they were in the class and sat at the back, when they sat Kagome was looking around for Inuyasha since he had the same classes as her. _I wonder where he is.  
_  
"So Kagome why are you wearing that" Sango said, as she was surprised that her friend was wearing such a thing.  
  
"No reason why does it look that bad" answered Kagome as she had a sad expression on her face.  
  
"No, no I think it looks great I was just wondering". replied Sango as she saw the shock expression on her friends face.  
  
"Oh" said Kagome. Right after their little conversation Inuyasha had walked in just in time.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's with the long face?" he questioned as he saw the sad look on her face. _Damn she looks so hott when she looks me in the eye like that, it just makes me want to do something real drastic. Whoa, where in the hell did that come from? Does that mean I love her, no I can't be, or can it?_  
  
"Huh? Oh hi, I'm just tried that's all" Kagome had finally snapped out of her gaze when she heard Inuyasha talking to her, then she started to blush a light pink, but she had no clue why she was blushing.  
  
_I wonder why she is blushing, is it towards me?_ Just then he started to blush a little at the thought of him and Kagome together. Sango and Miroku did not realize that their friends were blushing the whole time.  
  
"So, Inuyasha what kept you so long?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh that, well there was this sluty prep Kikyou following me around so I had to somehow ditch her, but I think I lost her for the day and I'm telling ya it's a good thing to" smirked Inuyasha  
  
"Oh ok" said Kagome as she gave Inuyasha a smile towards him that made him blush a little more to a red color, and by this affect Kagome started to laugh.  
  
The class was a breeze and that's what it felt like for the first three classes. At lunch was pretty dramatic.  
  
"OH SHIT, KAGOME HIDE ME PLEASE!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Ok Inuyasha but why?" asked Kagome curiously  
  
"You know that slut I was talking to you about well that's her, right there" by now he was behind Kagome while she gave him one of those "Ohhhhh" faces. But it was to late and the slut had spotted Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey darling" said Kikyou. She was wearing a really mini pink skirt with see through white shirt to match her sluty appearance.  
  
"Get the hell away from me Kikyou". sneered Inuyasha, just then he whispered into Kagome's ears _"just play only ok"._ Kagome just nodded not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Why baby I know you couldn't wait to see me sooner or later, oh who's the girl" smiled Kikyou as she looked at Kagome from top to bottom.  
  
"Don't baby me Kikyou and besides this is my girlfriend Kagome, we have been going out for more than a year now" he the smiled at Kagome as he grabbed her waist from behind her and rested his head on top of her head. Kagome reacted by just blushing a fiery red.  
  
"Oh so I guess you ditched me for some measly slut like her huh" ruefully said Kikyou (of course she was jealous)  
  
"DON'T CALL KA-" he was cut off by Kagome when she placed her finger on his lip to shut him up but he was confused why she had done this, but he would soon find out.  
  
"Sorry but I don't take shit from anyone, especially from a slut like you going around thinking she's all that be girl you need to lose some weight!" Kagome said with keeping her cool.  
  
"What did you call me you bitch?" questioned Kikyou  
  
Kagome was now right in front of the whore's face ready to yell at her.  
  
"I SAID THAT YOU NEEDED TO LOSE SOME WEIGHT!" yelled Kagome just then Kikyou had slapped her. And that defiantly pushed Kagome's limits so she did what she had to do, she-,

Punch,

"**You**"

Kick

"**Stupid**"

Slap

"**Bitch**"

Double kick in the face

"**NO ONE SLAPS ME!**" Then Kagome spits in her face and poured her lunch all over Kikyou  
  
After that Kagome walked out of the lunchroom and went into the parking lot were her motorcycle was. Inuyasha had run after Kagome thinking that she wasn't ok.  
  
"Kagome are you alright". he said in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm fine honey". said Kagome with a little spunk on the end as she smiled at her so called love  
  
"Oh so now we have to get a little cocky huh" chuckled Inuyasha at Kagome's comment.  
  
"Now whatever do you mean?" said Kagome as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know Kagome you don't have to act as my girlfriend". said Inuyasha.  
  
"I know but it was funny on the look on the sluts face" as Kagome started to laugh  
  
"You do know you are looking might sexy in that outfit, just by looking at you I'm already getting ideas" smirked Inuyasha. When he said that Kagome blushed a deep red. _Now where did that come from?_ Inuyasha said in his mind  
  
"Really I thought it was a little to much" said Kagome in a horny tone, _why am I acting like this?_ Kagome thought. She had grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and hauled him so close that they were touching noses and breathing in each other's scents.  
  
"Really" Inuyasha was just about to kiss her when someone had interrupted them. (Guess who?)  
  
"SO Inuyasha do you want to come by my dorm and ta-" suddenly someone who was rushing towards the two and had cut off Kagome's speech.  
  
I hope all ya readers liked this chappie! It took me a long time to write this chapter 2 will be posted on sooner or later, I don't know but I hope you like it!

* * *

Send me some reviews if ya like, ok! Oh and I'm sorry that I deleted my story called Can U Trust The One U Love, I just got sick and tired of it and besides it was boring, well to me of course. Laterz  
  
AngelofDarkness69  
  
Ja ne! (Bye)


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Girl Next Door  
**  
**Chp-2 The Unbelievable**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"You do know you are looking might sexy in that outfit, just by looking at you I'm already getting ideas" smirked Inuyasha. When he said that Kagome blushed a deep red. Now where did that come from? Inuyasha said in his mind  
  
"Really I thought it was a little to much" said Kagome in a horny tone why am I acting like this? Kagome thought. She had grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and hauled him so close that they were touching noses and breathing in each other's scents.  
  
"Really" Inuyasha was just about to kiss her when someone had interrupted them. (Guess who?)  
  
"SO Inuyasha do you want to come by my dorm and ta-" suddenly someone who was rushing towards the two and had cut off Kagome's speech._

* * *

"GET YOUR FILHTY HANDS OFF MY KAGOME, YOU STUPID FREAK" yelled a young teen boy.  
  
"Huh" answered Kagome and Inuyasha while turning their heads to where to boy was standing.  
  
"Uh, why don't you go away Kouga can't you see that trying to have fun with my GIRLFRIEND" sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND! KAGOME YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY WOMAN!!!" bellowed Kouga, as he was shocked about the news.  
  
"WHAT!!! WHO EVER SAID I WAS YOUR WOMAN?" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha was holding her back.  
  
"What? I didn't tell you, I declared you my woman over a week ago when I was stalking you" he quickly covered up his mouth as he revealed that he had been spying on her.  
  
"YOU WERE SPYING ON MY GIRLFRIEND!! OH ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GET IT" Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles at the same time. But the next thing he knew Kagome was already near Kouga. Then the next thing he knew was totally amazing.  
  
"**You**"  
  
Punch in between Kouga's eyes  
  
"**Stupid**"  
  
Punch in Kouga's gut  
  
"**Baka**"  
  
Kick in the crouch  
  
"**I**"  
  
Kicks in the face  
  
"**Will Never Be**"  
  
Steps on his dick  
  
"**Your WOMAN!!**"  
  
Kagome then kicks and punches him in the face  
  
Inuyasha had come up to Kouga who was sprawled out on the ground moaning in pain.  
  
"You know what Kouga," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What!" Kouga said while still trying to hold back the pain.  
  
"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!!" then Inuyasha and Kagome started to laugh their heads off.  
  
Soon after that situation, Kagome and Inuyasha went to Kagome's bike and had a nice conversation when they got there.  
  
"You rode THAT here?"  
  
"Yep, why?"  
  
"WHY!! Girls can't ride bikes like that one over there," said Inuyasha as he pointed at Kagome's motorcycle  
  
"Yes they can!! Well maybe sluts can't but girls like ME! Can!!!"  
  
"Whatever you say babe"  
  
"Exactly, whatever I say," said Kagome. She got onto her bike and started to turn it on, while looking at Inuyasha the whole time.  
  
"Wanna a ride"  
  
"Sure, what harm could it do?"  
  
So they arrived at Kagome's dorm in a matter of seconds (lunch hours are about an hour long).  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" asked Kagome  
  
"How about ramen" cheerfully Inuyasha suggested  
  
"Ok, hot or spicy?"  
  
"Ummmm, how about spicy"  
  
"Ok, I think I'll have the same"  
  
So they ate their ramen very peacefully until Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"So, Kouga has been stalking you this past month?" said a very questionable man  
  
"Yep, I don't think he has gotten the idea that I hate him," answered a very beautiful woman  
  
"Oh" was the reply of the man  
  
"And what about Kikyou, has she been stalking you" Kagome said as she looked up from her food to face Inuyasha  
  
"Yea, she thinks that I'm her boyfriend but I keep telling her that I would never ever go out with her. She only says that I'm hers because she wants a piece of my money," said Inuyasha as he had the idea of enjoying to kill the slut.  
  
"A piece of your money?" curiously Kagome said  
  
"Well, I am the first richest person in all of Japan, my father is a multimillion business man"  
  
"Ohhhhh, well I'm finished my lunch" said Kagome as she sipped the last of the soup.  
  
"Me too" replied Inuyasha  
  
So the _couple_ finished their food and headed to their next class.

* * *

The day ended pretty much boring and it tired Kagome out of her wits. So when she got back to her dorm she had decided to take a nap before studying but unfortunately she didn't make it in time.  
  
Yawn  
  
"Mann, am I ever tired" sleepily said Kagome  
  
"I know what you mean! Even though I hit Miroku so many times, he wears ya out" chuckled Sango  
  
"That's nice to know"  
  
"Yea whatever! Well I'll see ya later Kagome?"  
  
"Sure, why not after, I take a long nap," said Kagome  
  
_Mann am I ever tired; I need to go to bed earlier! I can't even keep my eyes open._ Kagome's eyelids kept falling down and it was really hard for her to stay awake.  
  
"Oi! Kagome" yelled Inuyasha, but what he did not realize was that Kagome had not heard him and was about to collapse but luckily he caught the sleeping beauty.  
  
"_She's asleep!_" whispered Inuyasha so that he wouldn't wake up the beautiful angel in his arms. _She looks so cute when she's asleep.  
  
'I know what you mean'  
  
Who the fuck are you  
  
'I am your conscious'  
  
Fine whatever; just leave me alone right now  
  
'Whatever you say chief'_  
  
By now it was 4:00 and Inuyasha decided to go to bed since he was tired as well. He put Kagome in one of the beds so that she would be comfortable. After that, he went to go take a shower. When he was finished he went into the room where Kagome was sleeping. He did not realize that Kagome was slowly waking up.

* * *

**_Kagome's POV_  
**  
_I feel so warm I wonder where I am._ So Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha wrapped in a towel that was around his waist. She saw how nicely built his six-packs were and just the thought of her touching them made her blush a very deep red. She quickly closed her eyes so that Inuyasha wouldn't see that she was awake. But she was still blushing and smiling.  
  
_**OH MY GOD!!!!!!** He looks so **FINE** with his shirt off like **DAMN!!!!!** Look at those six-packs; I must be drooling by now!!  
  
'GIRL I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!!!!!'  
  
Leave me alone, so I can admire his **SEXY** body  
  
'Fine, you don't have to get all pushy on me'  
  
Whatever, just leave  
  
**End of POV**  
_

* * *

So when Kagome closed her eyes it was a good thing because she would have seen him change. So when Inuyasha got into his boxers he decided that he wouldn't put on a shirt. After that, he went over to Kagome to see if she was doing ok.  
  
_I wonder why she's blushing? Wait it that a smile I see!_ Thought Inuyasha.  
  
_I hope he doesn't realize that I'm awake! How come I can feel someone breathing on me? If he is that close then that must mean that he is going to do what I think he's going to do._ Kagome was shocked at the thought of him being that close to her but the unbelievable was going to happen.  
  
"Kagome I know your sleeping but the reason I am doing this is because I am far way too embarrassed to tell you in person..." there was a pause and Kagome was clueless of what he was talking about. And by now he was on top of her.  
  
_What in the world is he talking about!_ Thought Kagome.  
  
"Kagome I love you so very much. The first time I realized this feeling, I had kept thinking of how many ways you would say that you didn't love me back and it literally broke my heart" Inuyasha stopped talking and looked at the sleeping Kagome. He then brushed away a strand of hair that was covering her face, and Kagome reacted by turning her head that now made the two look face to face but her eyes were still closed.  
  
_He loves me! All this time I loved him to but I thought he hated me!_ Thought Kagome.  
  
Just then Inuyasha's smooth, soft, plump lips interlocked with Kagome's soft, luscious, supple lips. Their kiss was very passionate but suddenly they broke apart. Then Inuyasha was extremely stunned of what Kagome said.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha" said Kagome as she opened her eyes to only reveal her soft chocolaty brown orbs, and when Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye he defiantly got lost into them.  
Kagome then looked into his eyes, they were so beautiful, his eyes were are dark chestnut brown and she was so amazed of how they looked so appealing to her.  
  
"Wha....what did you say?" said Inuyasha, he was now shocked that she woke up all of the sudden, and to hear what she had said.  
  
"I said that I loved you too" obnoxiously said Kagome  
  
"You, you do!" said Inuyasha, as he was now cheerful because of her answer.  
  
"Yes I do and with my whole heart!" said Kagome as she now smiled that Inuyasha was happy.  
  
"Then will you become my girlfriend for real!"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
"Yeahhhhh"  
  
"But Inuyasha"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"You could give me a better kiss than that weak one" devilishly said Kagome as she started to run away from him in order to be chased around.  
  
"Sure why not, hey where are you going?"  
  
"No where but you can't catch me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can"  
  
"I would like to see you try it buddy!"  
  
"Well in that case, HERE I COME!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh am I ever in trouble!" yelped Kagome as she ran away from him. Soon afterwards she had thought she had lost him, so she laid her back against a wall to catch her breath.  
  
"Thank kami I lost him" huffed the teen but suddenly someone came at her and pinned her hands above her head on the wall.  
  
"No, no I couldn't be caught! You cheated" slyly Kagome said.  
  
"No I didn't" Inuyasha said then tilted his head down to kiss her. Once he reached her lips, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then while they were kissing they were having a little tongue war going on until they broke apart gasping for air.  
  
"Was that better?" breathlessly said Inuyasha  
  
"Way better!" smiled Kagome

* * *

It was now 6:30 and the gang decided to go out. They were going to a nightclub called Club Freaky, and a restaurant. The girls wanted to look good so they could seduce the guys. Sango was wearing a blue tank top that said "KISS MY ASS" written across the chest in green. She wore a light green baggy skirt and to go with she put on blue heels, black eyeliner, and blue eye shadow. Her hair was put into a high ponytail with a green pony to hold it up.  
Kagome had a red blouse on that she had only buttoned around her chest leaving the bottom and top of the blouse to flare out, she had left the collar of the shirt to stick up. She had white hoop earrings and had a couple of silver rings on. She also wore a pink skirt that was one of that Italian salsa skirts that had a cut going from the mid-section of her left thigh and ended at her knee, the skirt was a knee length kind of skirt. Her eye shadow was a sliver that had shiny glitter in it, which made her eyes sparkle in the light. And to top it all off she wore pink and white heels.  
Miroku had a dark blue muscle shirt underneath his baggy navy blue jean jacket. He had black with blue streaks sk8ter shoes and black baggy knee length jeans.  
Inuyasha had a red muscle shirt underneath his baggy black jean jacket. He wore black with red streaks sk8ter shoes and black baggy jeans that had a white dog on the back pocket.  
  
When the guys saw the girls they were stunned. Miroku had only been looking at Sango and Inuyasha had only been looking at Kagome. They decided to go to dinner then go to the nightclub afterwards.  
Miroku was taking Sango to a restaurant called Shikon and Inuyasha was taking Kagome to a restaurant called Feudal Japan. Both restaurants were very expensive to go to but since this was an important day for the couples they decided to go to them.  
  
**In the limo with Kagome and Inuyasha**  
  
"You look might SEXY tonight!" smoothly Inuyasha commented to Kagome as he put one of his arms around her shoulders to only pull her closer to him.  
  
"Thank you" replied Kagome. As she looked at Inuyasha from top to bottom, she blushed of imaging him without his shirt.  
  
"What" sarcastically Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, well, well, you look MIGHTY fine tonight," said Kagome as she ran her hand down his HOTT, SEXY, NICLEY BUILT chest. When she did this Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprisingly but all he did was smile.  
  
"SO do you want to go to the dinner or just go straight back to my dorm?" said Inuyasha as he blushed at the idea of Kagome underneath him in his bed.  
  
"_Lets go to dinner, besides after that and the nightclub we can go back to your dorm and do something FUN_" seductively Kagome whispered in his ear that made him blush a deep red.  
  
"Fun you say, well then I can't wait till you're under me" seductively Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome blushed a very fiery red about his comment.  
  
**In the limo with Sango and Miroku  
**  
"Sango" asked Miroku  
  
"Yes Miroku" replied Sango  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"No why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh because I thought that because I keep groping your ass that you hate me"  
  
"Miroku even if you do grope my ass I would never hate you because of your actions"  
  
"Oh well in that case" Miroku had got up from his seat to walk over to the lovely Sango. When he got in front of her he knelt down on one knee.  
  
"Miroku wha-" Sango got cut off.  
  
"Sango, will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend"  
  
"Yes, yes I will" Sango started to cry. So Miroku went over to Sango to comfort her but he still he had the advantage to grope her.  
  
"HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!!!!" screamed Sango while she was punching the daylights out of Miroku.  
  
"But Sango dear my hand slipped" whined Miroku.  
  
"Sure it did," said a furious Sango. _He always spoils the moment!_  
  
**Back with Kagome and Inuyasha  
**  
So the couple finally reached the restaurant and went in, when they got there seats it was an amazing view. They were seated next to a balcony that had light curtains around the table so that no one would look to see what they were doing. And Kagome thought this was the right time to get Inuyasha real horny.  
  
When the waiter left, Kagome did the unthinkable, even Inuyasha did not know what to expect until it finally happened.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter!! i wonder what will happen next?

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

The New Girl Next Door  
  
Chapter 3**  
  
Thanks for all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. Well on with the story!

* * *

_**RECAP**  
  
So the couple finally reached the restaurant and went in, when they got there seats it was an amazing view. They were seated next to a balcony that had light curtains around the table so that no one would look to see what they were doing. And Kagome thought this was the right time to get Inuyasha real horny.  
  
When the waiter left, Kagome did the unthinkable, even Inuyasha did not know what to expect until it finally happened_.

* * *

Kagome decided that they should enlighten their dinner a little bit, so she got up and sat on Inuyasha's lap. When she did this she took her fork with her and started eating his food.   
  
"Ummmm...Kagome" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes"-replied Kagome. Swallows food  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really"  
  
"Then why are you sitting on me and eating my food?"  
  
"Well...I got lonely sitting there and my food was starting to get cold"  
  
"So you came and sat on my lap just because you were lonely"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And you started eating my food because yours was getting cold when you know that you could have asked the waiter to warm it up for you"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So what the whole point of this?"  
  
"Jez Inuyasha if you didn't want to be with me then just say so because I'll gladly leave" retorted Kagome in hurt tone as she got off Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"No, I did-" said Inuyasha when he got cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha if you don't love me anymore then I'll just g to the club by myself. How could I just fall for a hideous trick, I should have known that you only wanted me just so you could get some ass, your just like all the other guys!" snapped Kagome as she jolted out of the room and cried as she ran passed tables and went outside.  
  
Inuyasha was still shocked what happened but he knew that he had to go get Kagome and explain what he meant. When he stepped through the curtains people all around started yelling at him.  
  
"GO AFTER HER!!" yelled a couple of men.  
  
"I AM!!" yelled back Inuyasha.  
  
"That poor girl, she must be really upset," said an old lady.  
  
Then this old guy walks in front of Inuyasha while using his steel cane to give him support.  
  
"Son" squeaked the old geezer.  
  
"Yeah what do you want!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"You should go after that young lady, she looked pretty hurt"  
  
"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it? You're just an old fart who will die before you get to say 'goodbye' " sneered Inuyasha.  
  
The very old elder was so ticked off by Inuyasha's attitude that he started to hit Inuyasha in the head with his steel cane.  
  
"**Don't you**"  
  
Smack  
  
"**Ever**"  
  
Whack  
  
"**Talk to me like that**"  
  
Smack, smack  
  
"**Now you better**"  
  
Hit, smack, whack  
  
"**Go after that girl**"  
  
Hit snapped the old guy as he hit Inuyasha in the head several times. For Inuyasha, he did not need to hear anymore, he just ran out of that restaurant mumbling something about abusive old guys.  
  
As Kagome reached outside she did not realize the dark figure in the alley next to where she came out.......

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was short and just for the new readers Kagome did that as a joke!!

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	4. Author's Note

****

**Author's note**  
  
Sorry if I haven't updated in a while it is just that I need to think of ideas for my story but don't worry I will update soon!!!!  
  
I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story and I know that you are all waiting for me to continue on as I said I would continue if I wasn't so lazy and so on. I will make chapter 4 long as possible for the long wait to update for you guys to read!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Girl Next Door  
  
Chapter 5  
**

* * *

_**Recap**  
  
As Kagome reached outside she did not realize the dark figure in the alley next to where she came out..._

**(And just to let you guys know in the last chapter, what Kagome did was purposely done. Which means she did those things just to make the dinner exciting but she went a little to far. And the next thing coming up is not a plan made by Kagome it actually happened [well in the story of course] just to let you guys know)  
**

* * *

So Kagome was outside of the restaurant enjoying the scenery when she sees Inuyasha coming out of the door, she waited patiently for him t come to her. But as he came closer a dark figure then grabs her and holds a knife to her neck, about now Kagome was freaked out. Inuyasha saw this movement and came closer growling at the intruder.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll cut her," warned the guy.  
  
"What do you want with her?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Why I only want her," said the cloaked figure. Inuyasha sniffed the air to see if her recognized the intruder and the only thing he smelt was, _Kouga.  
_  
Inuyasha smirked. "Why Kouga who nice to see you unfortunately"  
  
"Ho...how did you know?" Kouga stuttered.  
  
"Don't you remember that I'm a hanyou and that you're a demon?"  
  
"Yea I remember that"  
  
"Now if you please can you let go of my girlfriend"  
  
"Girlfriend?" questioned Kouga. "Kagome is this true?"  
  
"Yes it is now let go of me" struggled Kagome.  
  
"Why him and not me? I am better than him!! I'm a demon and he is a hanyou!!!!" said an outraged demon.  
  
"Kouga are you that blind to see I am a hanyou as well now get...off...me!!!" said Kagome.  
  
"Wha...what? How could this be?" he said as he let go of her and watched as she ran to Inuyasha. "Why Kagome, why?"  
  
"Why you ask, well let see you have always stalked me, called me your woman, and did others things that I did not appreciate. I liked the way you cared and everything but I never thought of you that way. Sorry"  
  
And once Kagome finished talking Kouga was so outraged that he slapped Kagome. Now that was a very bad idea because Inuyasha was so pissed what Kouga did to Kagome that he was about to kick the living shit out of him but Kagome stopped him. Inuyasha was about to question Kagome why she had stopped him but he soon figured out why. Inuyasha just stood there behind Kagome amused as he watch her beat the bloody pulp out of his wolf demon ass, now Inuyasha could black mail him and say that he got beat by a women, not just any women a hanyou who was extremely beautiful and sexy he might add. So once Kagome was satisfied that Kouga had enough torture she left it to Inuyasha to do whatever he pleased. So Inuyasha took Kouga's hand and stuck in into his pants making it look like he was relieving himself of something (A/n: wink, wink). So after Kagome and Inuyasha laughed their heads off they decided that dinner was over and the best thing was that they didn't have to pay either!!!

* * *

**With Sango and Miroku  
**  
So after a few more gropes by Miroku and a couple of punches and kicks from Sango they had finally made it to the restaurant. So when they walked into the place Sango gasped and Miroku just smirked. Sango felt like it was like a palace because the beauty was just outstanding; she wanted to cry because it was so beautiful for Miroku to just to go through all this trouble just to make this night wonderful.  
So they ordered their dinner and waited for their meals to come. Sango however couldn't stop looking at the place and for Miroku he just started at her looking at her magnificent looks while his hands were under his chin and elbows on the table.  
  
"Do you like this place?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Nani?" said Sango as she turned her head to look at Miroku.  
  
"I said do you like this place?"  
  
"Ano, it's so beautiful, its like I feel like that I am in a daydream that I never want to get out of, you?"  
  
"I think its beautiful but it's not as beautiful as you my lovely Sango. You have more love and strength than this place could ever have"  
  
"Do...do you mean that Miroku?"  
  
"Hai, I do" then Sango launched her self at him and hugged him tightly while crying from joy.  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
"Kore kara zutto its demo" said Miroku as he rubbed his hand up and down Sango's back to calm her down. And the other people around them were all like "They are so happy together" or "That is so beautiful" Miroku even heard "She is a lucky women". And soon enough the other people were clapping at the sight they saw.  
So Miroku and Sango's food finally showed up and so they ate, the dinner was quiet but Sango finally started a conversation with him and soon they were laughing and having a good time until Miroku kept groping her ass making her beat the living daylights out of him but Sango and Miroku managed to finish eating half of their food. Soon enough people around them kept complaining that there was too much racket going on so the manager had to kick sago and Miroku out.  
  
"Thanks Miroku, we just got kicked out"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Miroku!!! We just got kicked out doesn't that mean anything to you"  
  
"Yes it does"  
  
"And wha would that be? Hmmm"  
  
"Well we didn't have to pay for that expensive food," said Miroku as he chuckled. Sango just go furious and pushed Miroku into the limo and go tin her self-but in a more suitable way. So then they headed off to the club. And once they got there they waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to come, so while they waited they just sat down near the bar and drink, but not too much to get them drunk.

* * *

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**  
  
So they got into the limo and just sat and thought of what happened back then.  
  
"Kagome" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said back there? About not wanting to be with me any more"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why did you say it if yo didn't mean to say it?"  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well...I...um...I just wanted to get our dinner a little more exciting since it was real boring, but I really didn't mean to go that far"  
  
"So all that action in the restaurant was just an act?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And you only did that just because the dinner was starting to get boring?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But you didn't mean all those things you said?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Soon afterwards Inuyasha was laughing and leaving Kagome very confused.  
  
"So your not mad?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, but why are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm laughing because you went through all that trouble just to make the dinner exciting when we could have left and gone to the club"  
  
So then it then finally came to Kagome that what he said was true. They could have left instead of going through all that trouble to get things lightened up. So then Kagome joined Inuyasha and laughed. Inuyasha then bent his head down so that his lips were near Kagome's ear was and...  
  
"_But you know what_" seductively whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"_What?_" whispered Kagome.  
  
"_I liked the way you were on me, it felt...nice,_" he said as he blew into her ear causing Kagome to shiver and giggle. Kagome then pulled Inuyasha down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately, he returned the favor and kissed her back. He then licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance, Kagome then opened her mouth and granted Inuyasha's wish. Then Inuyasha sucked on Kagome's tongue causing her to moan silently, Kagome ran her tongue across his fangs causing Inuyasha to moan quietly into her mouth. Inuyasha then moved down to her jaw line and started his way down with butterfly kisses, when he reached her collarbone he sucked on her soft skin, which was making Kagome moan. He then went back to kissing her on the lips making another tongue war.  
  
"_Can't you wait till we get back to my dorm or yours?_" Kagome said softly.  
  
"_Maybe_" he replied.  
  
"_Ok, how bout we stay for half an hour and then we go back home?_"  
  
"_Ok_" so after a few more kisses here and there they finally made it to the club. When they entered the club Kagome's favorite song was playing, "React" by Redman feat. Eric Sermon. So Kagome grabbed Inuyasha to the dance floor and started to do some grinding on her man. Inuyasha however was shocked of how well Kagome danced but he was also a great dancer when it comes to grinding. So soon the couple were the center of attention. Then soon afterwards they danced to a couple more songs, the last song they danced to was "Scandalous" by Mis-Teeq. And from now on Inuyasha had loved that song because when he and Kagome were dancing she was doing some pretty dirty moves.  
When they got to the bar they saw Sango and Miroku, so they talked and laughed, danced some more but soon enough they were getting tired so they decided that they should be heading home. When Inuyasha and Kagome got into their limo Kagome went to sleep pretty fast but because of that her landed in Inuyasha's lap, no I must say Inuyasha was shocked, surprised, and anxious but he soon go over that as he placed Kagome into his lap and put her head in the crook of his neck, so that they both were in a comfortable potion. (A/n: come on Inuyasha you no you like it!!!)

* * *

So I hoped that you readers like that chapter since I haven't updated for like forever!!!! I tried to make this chapter long as possible but I was starting to run out of ideas since I only wrote this in one day. But I have finished!!!! And I an sorry if this chapter is short.  
  
And I would like to thank theses anonymous reviewers for reviewing my story:  
  
**Rachel **

**Erica **

**C4n4di4nG1rl535 **

**Mc **

**Chichi358  
  
Dragonball-fighter123  
  
Samantha**

And I would also like to thank these signed reviewers for reviewing my story:  
  
**Whitetiger-isabella **

**Saggitarius's-Finest **

**HazelEyedFreak **

**Inus-gurl0413 **

**DimmingBlackRose **

**InuyashaKougaRULZ** (for reviewing me twice!)  
  
**Chrisoriented  
  
FieryDemonFox  
  
Kitaru-inu-lova  
  
Remix-69er  
  
Rynnie  
  
Kittykathy**

**AngelofDarkness1566** (for reviewing me twice!)  
  
**Nariko-Aolani**

Thank you everyone!!!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Ok" so after a few more kisses here and there they finally made it to the club. When they entered the club Kagome's favorite song was playing, "React" by Redman feat. Eric Sermon. So Kagome grabbed Inuyasha to the dance floor and started to do some grinding on her man. Inuyasha however was shocked of how well Kagome danced but he was also a great dancer when it comes to grinding. So soon the couple were the center of attention. Then soon afterwards they danced to a couple more songs, the last song they danced to was "Scandalous" by Mis-Teeq. And from now on Inuyasha had loved that song because when he and Kagome were dancing she was doing some pretty dirty moves. _

_When they got to the bar they saw Sango and Miroku, so they talked and laughed, danced some more but soon enough they were getting tired so they decided that they should be heading home. When Inuyasha and Kagome got into their limo Kagome went to sleep pretty fast but because of that her landed in Inuyasha's lap, now I must say Inuyasha was shocked, surprised, and anxious but he soon go over that as he placed Kagome into his lap and put her head in the crook of his neck, so that they both were in a comfortable potion. (A/n: come on Inuyasha you no you like it!!!)_

* * *

So when they got to they're dorms Inuyasha set Kagome in her dorm and left to go to his own. Once Inuyasha got into his bed he quickly went to sleep. So since everyone was back in there own dorm they slept and dreamed about the ones that they loved, they might have had a wet dream but that was only Miroku. 

In the morning they all got up and sis his or her personal routine and so on. Today Inuyasha wore baggy blue jeans, white Air Force Ones, and a black hoodie (A/n: sweat shirt) since it was going to be a cold day. Kagome wore sweat pants and a hoodie in a baby pink color, and white Airs Force Ones. Miroku wore black baggy jeans, black Air Force Ones, and a navy blue hoodie. Sango was wearing a baby blue sweat pants and a baby blue jacket with a white top under the jacket; she also had some white and blue sneakers to wear. (A/n: Air Force Ones is a type of shoe)

So all of them meet up, grabbed a coffee, and headed to their classes. The teacher gave very boring lectures about this and about that, but the four friends didn't really pay attention because Kagome was sending notes to Inuyasha and listening to her portable CD player while Sango and Miroku were flirting with each other. So now it was lunch and soon they were all hungry, they decided to go out instead of going to the cafeteria. They all went to MacDonald's and got whatever they wanted. So they all sat down next to and ate, what happened next was the scariest thing they had ever seen in their life came to where they sat.

"Hey Inu-babe" said a familiar sluttish voice.

"Go away Kikyou" said Inuyasha.

"Why" said Kikyou as she twirled a piece of her hair around in the hands.

"Because I don't want you here, I'm with Kagome now so go away"

"Why did you pick that bitch? She is enough women for you, now for me I'm all the women you ever wanted"

"HOE!!! DRAG YOUR FEET OUT OF THIS PLACE AND GO FIND SOME OTHER MAN TO BUG!!! INUYASHA OBLIVOULSY DOESN'T WANT YOU AROUND HERE" yelled Kagome causing all the other people in the place to see what's going on.

"Whatever Higuarshi, _I will get my man whatever it takes even if it means your life_" said Kikyou as she whispered the last part to Kagome. Kikyou then left the restaurant satisfied on what she had done.

Kagome stood in her place scared, shocked and even horribly terrified on what Kikyou had said. Inuyasha was worried by the way Kagome was standing like that so he tried talking to her.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sh...she...she" stuttered Kagome.

"She what Kagome? She did what?"

"She said, I will get my man whatever it takes even if it means you life"

"SHE WHAT? IS SHE TRYING TO KILL YOU?"

"She was referring to it"

"Inuyasha what do think we should do?" asked Miroku who was shocked about what Kikyou had said to Kagome.

"Protect Kagome at all times" said Inuyasha.

"Ok, Kagome is that ok with you?" asked Miroku.

"I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die" repeated Kagome completely not answering Miroku's question.

Inuyasha held Kagome his lap hugging her. "Don't worry Kagome I won't let her hurt you" Kagome started to cry. "Please don't cry you know I don't like it when you cry"

"Sorry" softly said Kagome.

"Don't be, how bout we head back to class ok?"

"Ok"

"You guys coming?" asked Inuyasha referring to Sango and Miroku.

"Yea" they both answered. As they headed back to class they saw no signs of Kikyou anywhere so it got them a little curious.

* * *

So the day went pretty uneventful besides keeping a look out for Kikyou or anyone suspicious. Soon all their classes ended and so they went into Kagome's dorm to talk. 

"Its weirs that we didn't see Kikyou all day" said Sango.

"Can you please not say 'her' name"

"Ok"

"As what Sango was saying, I thought it was pretty weird as well like we had seen 'her' at lunch so why was she not back?" said Miroku.

"Do you think she was serious? Like come on who ever traumatized Kagome like that must have been serious right?" said Sango.

"I hate to say this but I think you might be right Sango," said Inuyasha. "Like think about it, 'she' has been planning on making me be her boyfriend for months!! What would be a better way then to get rid of the problem or should I say person that is in the way, I'm not being mean but it's true 'she' is actually dense to go through a plan like this"

"I think Inuyasha is right, 'she' has always gotten mad when she has seen me with Inuyasha. So I guess we should get to the facts and say that 'she' will kill me," said Kagome.

"She won't kill you Kagome we will kill 'her' and her accomplices, 'she' has no right to just kill a person just because they love the person she likes" said Inuyasha.

"Ok but why do we have to kill 'her'?"

"Well I was thinking that if 'she' tried anything then I should have to kill her"

"Ok"

* * *

Well I am very sorry if this is a very short chapter but I will try to make the next chapter as long as possible!!!!! I made it short so that you guys would have something more to read about but as I said the next chapter will be longer!! 

I would like to **thank all my reviewers!!!!!** I would write down all the names but it seems that I more and more people reading my story that I'll might have to stop writing down all the names but this is what I would like to say:

**THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!!!! I FEEL BAD THAT I HAVE TO STOP WRITING ALL YOUR NAMES BUT YOUR ALL STILL GONNA BE ON MY LIST!!!!! YOU NEVER KNOW I JUST MIGHT WRITE ALL YOUR NAMES IN THE FUTURE!!! WELL THANKS AGAIN!!!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED MY STORY!!! YOUR ALL WONDERFUL FOR REVIEWING ME!!!!!! MUCH LOVE!!! PEACE! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!**

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Recap **_

"_I hate to say this but I think you might be right Sango," said Inuyasha. "Like think about it, 'she' has been planning on making me be her boyfriend for months!! What would be a better way then to get rid of the problem or should I say person that is in the way, I'm not being mean but it's true 'she' is actually dense to go through a plan like this"_

"_I think Inuyasha is right, 'she' has always gotten mad when she has seen me with Inuyasha. So I guess we should get to the facts and say that 'she' will kill me," said Kagome._

"_She won't kill you Kagome we will kill 'her' and her accomplices, 'she' has no right to just kill a person just because they love the person she likes" said Inuyasha._

"_Ok but why do we have to kill 'her'?"_

"_Well I was thinking that if 'she' tried anything then I should have to kill her"_

_"Ok"_

* * *

**In Some Abandoned House**

"Kikyou what is it that you want" said a dark deep voice.

"I want you to do whatever you want to get rid of the nuisance, Kagome. I want you Naraku to kill her," said the so-called Kikyou.

"Why? Do you despise her that much?" asked Naraku.

"Yes, so are you going to do the job or not?"

"Yes I will but if I do kill her then what about Inuyasha?"

"I'll take care of that job, you just do what you need to do"

"Fine but I just don't do this for free Kikyou, there are things that are needed before I do this job"

"What do you need?"

"100 000 dollars and you" he said smirking while he got up and traced his index finger along her jaw line.

Kikyou looked at him as a twisted minded freak, but hey what else...there are circumstances when it comes to deals. "Fine"

**

* * *

**

**With Kagome and Company**

Kagome woke up with her face all flushed seeing that she had caught a cold. Sango told her to stay in bed and that she'll bring back all the assignments that she would be missing. When Inuyasha learned that his girlfriend was sick he decided to stay in with her since someone needed to help her, he told Miroku to tell his teachers that he was sick as well, besides it wouldn't hurt to tell a little white lie.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and sat beside her. "How are you doing?" he asked nicely. (A/n: well that's a first!)

Kagome looked up at him and smiled meekly. "Ok...I guess," she said while coughing and sneezing. Inuyasha placed the back of his hand on her forehead and looked at her worriedly.

"You're burning up Kagome? I'll go make some hot soup and bring some medicine...and some tissues" he said chuckling seeing her cough like crazy. Kagome nodded since she couldn't really speak because of her sore throat.

So Inuyasha went into the kitchen and looked for the ingredients that he needed. He got a pan and filled it with water, and then he put in some soup base and got to work with cooking chicken noodle soup. While the pasta was softening he put some water in a kettle and waited over the water to boil, once it was hot enough he poured the water into a mug and added some of the contents of lemon tea A/n: there is menthol in lemon tea, you know the one where that helps your sore throat, so that it would help Kagome talk and to stop that scratchy feeling in her throat. Once he was done with that he finished off the chicken noodle soup and poured it into a bowl. So Inuyasha grabbed a tray and put the tea, soup, medicine, and tissues on it, he then walked to Kagome's room, as he walked in there he saw that she was sitting up watching some cartoons on TV. He placed the tray in front of her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thamks" Kagome said.

"Your welcome now go ahead and eat" Inuyasha said.

"Ok" so Kagome ate the soup first and took in a bite, Inuyasha looked at her waiting to see her reply.

"Well?" he said.

"Its weally goood" she slurred.

"Thanks" replied Inuyasha. So Kagome finally finished her soup and went to drinking her tea, Inuyasha told her to take some medicine, so she did. But Inuyasha gave it to her since if Kagome held it she would spill, once she took in two spoonfuls of medicine she quickly drank her tea since the taste form the medicine made her sick to the stomach. When she was drinking the lemon tea it went down her throat as if it was sand paper, she nearly choked but she took little sips from the tea so it wouldn't irritate her throat as much. Once she finished off the tea she snuggled up with Inuyasha since her was lying under the covers with her.

"I love you Kagome" sweetly but quietly said Inuyasha as he kissed he forehead.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep, Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. He too then closed his eyes and went to sleep since he was pretty worn out himself.

Soon after that Sango and Miroku quietly walked into Kagome's room and looked at the happy couple, Sango smiled and walked out while dragging Miroku with her seeing that he would disturb their sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A Few Weeks Later**

Kagome's fever let up and now she was up and running, well not running but up and feeling and healthy. After she had got over the cold Inuyasha had been watching over her like a hawk. So today she had promised him that she would meet him at he parking lot in front of the collage building.

So after her history class she got to go home, so she grabbed her stuff and walked out to the front of the school. As she walked past the exit doors and made it outside and saw Inuyasha far away in a close enough distance, in the corner of her eye she could see that guy Kouga coming towards her. So she walked faster but as she did she could see that Kouga had speed up his pace. For Inuyasha he saw that Kouga was walking towards Kagome and that Kagome was almost on the verge of running, so he sped up his pace so that he would get to Kagome faster. So Inuyasha ran to Kagome, Kagome broke out to a dead run and ran as fast as she could away from Kouga_ I don't know why I am running but something about Kouga is freaking me out, its like there is this ominous aura around him. Just somehow it looks as if he wants to kill._ Thought Kagome as she ran faster and faster, as she ran she did not see Inuyasha that was in front of her.

Soon she and Inuyasha collided and fell to the hard cement ground. Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome while Kagome soon started to recover from the fall. Kouga walked up to them and glared at Inuyasha, then he started talking in dog language.

A/n: ok readers, this part might sound a little unreasonable but I wanted to at least have a little dog/wolf talk (no pun intended) in the story

"WOOF!!!" said Kouga. Meaning- INUYASHA!!!!!

"BARK!!" yelled Inuyasha. Meaning- Kouga!!

"Woof err grr" meaning- A Battle Tomorrow Night At 8:00 at the old graveyard.

"Bark grr" meaning- Your on.

Kagome looked at them weird but soon understood what they said; Kouga didn't know that Kagome was a inu-hanyou so Kagome just looked at Kouga in confusion just for him to know that she did not understand what he and Inuyasha were talking about.

**

* * *

**

**At Night- Battle Part 1**

So Inuyasha made it to the old graveyard right on time and waited for Kouga to come, just as Inuyasha suspected he was late.

"Your late" coldly said Inuyasha.

"Whatever, I'm here aren't I" replied Kouga. What these two men did not know was that a young woman that they are fighting for is watching a few feet away.

"Lets just get this over with"

"It's a fight to the death, for Kagome"

"Your on" said Inuyasha as he got ready in fighting stance. Kagome didn't bother to stop the fight because she knew that when it comes to demon terms, when a demon or hanyou is courting with another and if another male were to come in between this, both males were to fight to the death, with the winner claiming his mate whether she likes it or not.

Soon they started to fight, Inuyasha made the first move to punch Kouga but Kouga easily dodged it and spinning around hoping to hit Inuyasha in the back. But Kouga failed, as soon as his fist was ready to impact on Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha moved away and dodge it doing a back flip and kicking Kouga in the face as he did it. Inuyasha landed on all fours as Kouga wiped his face because of the cut Inuyasha had inflicted.

* * *

Well sorry for the cliffy!!!!!! I hope you all liked this chapter!!! I am so sorry if I had not updated soon enough it's just that school has been getting in the way and I try my best to think of ideas to write. Well I am truly sorry!!!! Hope you all can forgive me!!! And I will be using some Japanese language in here so I will have a vocabulary at the end of the story!!! So I am updating all my stories for errors, and etc. until next time!!! 

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_It's a fight to the death, for Kagome"_

"_Your on" said Inuyasha as he got ready in fighting stance. Kagome didn't bother to stop the fight because she knew that when it comes to demon terms, when a demon or hanyou is courting with another and if another male were to come in between this, both males were to fight to the death, with the winner claiming his mate whether she likes it or not._

_Soon they started to fight, Inuyasha made the first move to punch Kouga but Kouga easily dodged it and spinning around hoping to hit Inuyasha in the back. But Kouga failed, as soon as his fist was ready to impact on Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha moved away and dodge it doing a back flip and kicking Kouga in the face as he did it. Inuyasha landed on all fours as Kouga wiped his face because of the cut Inuyasha had inflicted._

* * *

After Inuyasha had inflicted the wound, Kouga chuckled and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his fists up to defend himself, as Kouga came at him Inuyasha smelt a certain familiar aroma in the air. So he turned his head to locate the scent since curiosity got the better of him.  
As Kagome watched the intense battle she moved in delight as she saw Inuyasha land a hit on Kouga, but she did not realize was that because she was getting excited about the battle her scent was increasing. And because of that she would be figured out that she had disobeyed Inuyasha' s orders.  
Seeing that Kouga had a chance to land a strike on his target, he went in for it. And because Inuyasha was not paying attention, Kouga decided that this would be one of his most powerful punches he would deliver.

"Ha you stupid half breed! You should ALWAYS pay attention to your opponent!!!" loudly said Kouga.

Before Kouga landed the punch at the hanyou, Inuyasha said. "Kagome I know your here". Though Kouga did not hear it Kagome did. As Kouga was going to punch Inuyasha in the diaphragm, you could see a light blue emitting from his hand and anyone could tell that this punch was going to be powerful.

Just as the punch made contact with Inuyasha, there was a huge bright light. Kagome stood up and shielded her eyes. Once the light dissipated Kagome ran into the battlefield to see if her love was all right, as she got near the center she saw Kouga stand up and smirk. Kagome ran and kneeled by Inuyasha, it looked as if he was knocked out but in reality it looked as if he was dead. Kagome put her ear near his heart to find any trace of a heartbeat, she had tapped into some of her demon powers to increase her hearing but still she could not find a heartbeat. Kagome sat there with her loves dead body lying in front of her, Inuyasha's hair covered his face and you could tell that he was dead because his face was going blue and that blood was making its way out of his mouth, it just poured and poured as if it was a stream running down a slope.  
She guessed that because Kouga had landed a huge blow to Inuyasha's diaphragm it must have damage the tissue, and because your diaphragm is a part to help you breath, it had torn the tissue making Inuyasha extremely hard the breath causing him to not get enough oxygen and therefore making him…him…die. Just that word made Kagome cry, death was something that she was not able to cope with.

"He's dead Kagome, don't even bother" said Kouga with a hint of happiness in his voice.

Kagome shook with rage. "YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU KILLED MY ONLY ONE TRUE LOVE!!! YOU'RE A MURDER!!!" she screamed with tears running down her face.

Kouga being stupid enough thought that she just need a little comfort to get over the death so that he could claim her. "Its ok Kagome, I know that you just need to get over this. Cause I know that you really truly wanted to be with me and not him" Kouga said as he held her.

And with that comment got Kagome extremely pissed. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!! I WILL NEVER HAVE YOU!! IN FACT I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN!!! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" screamed Kagome as she turned into her hanyou form because of all of the anger. Kouga was shocked that she was demon, for he had not sensed any demonic aura on her.

"What? I don't understand, your demon?" said a shocked Kouga.

"DEMON? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! I'M ONLY HALF!! YEAH HALF! AND I KNOW THAT YOU HATE HALF BREEDS!!! SO BACK OFF!" shouted Kagome as she punched him the face over and over again for she had to get rid of all the pain she was feeling. Eventually Kouga ran off for he had gotten beat enough by a female dog hanyou. As Kouga left, Kagome went back to Inuyasha's body and cried, she stayed there and cried for as much as she could.

Since Kagome didn't have the heart the bury his body she carried Inuyasha's lifeless body to a scared cave that she had found a couple days back when she first enrolled into the collage. When she got to the cave, she knew that her lover's body would be kept safe for she had put up a very powerful barrier. She laid Inuyasha's body on the bed that she made, it was made out of fur and it was really soft. As she put a blanket over Inuyasha's body she cried because she remembered that she was going to bring Inuyasha here for a picnic but now it is to late for that. As Kagome took one last look at her beloved she left and put up a barrier and that was the last she saw of him.

* * *

When Kagome got her dorm room she did not even bother to turn on the lights. As she entered her living room she saw that Sango and Miroku were there with worried expressions on their faces. When they saw her enter the room they asked her questions and she had answered them all but afterwards she told them to shut up for she was to depressed about Inuyasha's death.**A Couple Weeks Later**

Kagome was in her dorm once again with the blinds closed and with all of the lights switches off, the only time she left her dorm was when she had to go to her classes. Kagome felt as if her whole life was taken away like as if all the energy was drained out of her. She now wore only dark clothing for it resembled her mood, she figured that if all of the happy things in her life were gone why bother with colorful clothing.  
When she walked the halls in the collage everyone stared at her in sadness for they had heard about the death of Inuyasha, but they had heard that he had gotten in a car crash and got severely injured and was being hospitalized but was considered dead to he world. And whenever she passed Kouga she would completely ignore him, he meant nothing to her and why should any other man. In class sometimes people would see that she had been crying again for her eyes her red and puffy and all the classes that she had with Kouga, she could tell that he would look her way and see if she had been crying, and in some classes she would be crying but no one would comfort her because she would snap and curse at them.

Though deep down in Kagome's heart she knew that he was not dead and that he was just playing a joke to scare her but Kagome kid herself, she knew he was dead and that he was not coming back, she just didn't want to accept the truth.

**Somewhere Out There**

A man woke up taking a deep breath and opening his eyes to see what looked like some kind of shelter. He wondered what had happened and how he got there.

* * *

I am so sorry that I had to leave that cliffy!!!! And trust me this is still an Inu/Kagome fan-fiction ok!!! And yes I am sorry that I had to make our beloved Inuyasha die!!!! Well I truly hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry if this chapter is short.**Vocabulary**

Hanyou- half demon/half human

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

So was I left off…ahh yes…so

I have changed my pen name to **Akuma-chan69**, I need to tell you guys this information so that if you are trying to search for my stories, or me you need to have the correct information!! **Please do not skip** this information because I want you guys up to date, and another to know what information I will be putting up **please check up** on my page!! I have all listing and other stuff on there!! Thanks for taking your time to read this!!


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 10**

_**

* * *

Recap**_

A Couple Weeks Later 

_Kagome was in her dorm once again with the blinds closed and with all of the lights switches off, the only time she left her dorm was when she had to go to her classes. Kagome felt as if her whole life was taken away like as if all the energy was drained out of her. She now wore only dark clothing for it resembled her mood, she figured that if all of the happy things in her life were gone why bother with colorful clothing._

_When she walked the halls in the collage everyone stared at her in sadness for they had heard about the death of Inuyasha, but they had heard that he had gotten in a car crash and got severely injured and was being hospitalized but was considered dead to he world. And whenever she passed Kouga she would completely ignore him, he meant nothing to her and why should any other man. In class sometimes people would see that she had been crying again for her eyes her red and puffy and all the classes that she had with Kouga, she could tell that he would look her way and see if she had been crying, and in some classes she would be crying but no one would comfort her because she would snap and curse at them._

_Though deep down in Kagome's heart she knew that he was not dead and that he was just playing a joke to scare her but Kagome kid herself, she knew he was dead and that he was not coming back, she just didn't want to accept the truth._

**_Somewhere Out There_**

_A man woke up taking a deep breath and opening his eyes to see what looked like some kind of shelter. He wondered what had happened and how he got there._

* * *

Kagome was in her room moping again wondering what her life would be if Inuyasha were there with her. She knew that Sango had been extremely worried about her ever since the day she learned of Inuyasha's death, practically everyday Kagome would snap at some random person. **In Some Forest**

"Wow I wonder what happened? I don't remember coming to this cave," said a young man. Then all of the sudden he was over come with flashbacks of what happened and all he could say was "Kagome". He quickly got cleaned up and ran out of the cave as quickly as possible so that he could reunite with his love once more.

**With Kagome**

Kagome decided to go far a walk today since she was getting sick and tired of staying in her dorm. She wandered off of campus and walked towards the park but someone was holding her back.

"Hey Kagome" said a young man.

"Get the fuck away from me," sneered Kagome.

"I'm only trying to be nice, and I just want to say sorry" he said.

"Well sorry isn't enough to make me forget about his death, Kouga" angrily said Kagome.

"I'm…"

"Forget it, I am not going to forgive you and I am not going to forget about Inuyasha to go to you. And if you ever come near me again I will kill you myself by my own hands" she said dangerously as she walked away. Kouga just stood there and thought about what had just happened; soon afterwards he left and went back to his dorm.

_I cannot believe that bastard; he comes towards me to apologize. What makes him think, "I'm sorry" is going to make me forget about…about…Inuyasha._ Thought Kagome, but even the slightest reminders of Inuyasha made her tear up.

As Kagome made it to the park she found a spot where no one would find her or at least see her. Kagome sat under an enormous willow tree thinking about all of the good times she had of Inuyasha and herself. (**A/n**: From here there be some flashbacks and Kagome thoughts about them)

**Flashback**

_"OH SHIT, KAGOME HIDE ME PLEASE!" yelled Inuyasha_

_"Ok Inuyasha but why?" asked Kagome curiously_

_"You know that slut I was talking to you about well that's her, right there" by now he was behind Kagome while she gave him one of those "Ohhh" faces. But it was to late and the slut had spotted Inuyasha._

_"Hey darling" said Kikyou. She was wearing a really mini pink skirt with see through white shirt to match her sluty appearance._

_"Get the hell away from me Kikyou," sneered Inuyasha, just then he whispered into Kagome's ears "just play only ok". Kagome just nodded not knowing what to expect._

_"Why baby I know you couldn't wait to see me sooner or later, oh who's the girl" smiled Kikyou as she looked at Kagome from top to bottom._

_"Don't baby me Kikyou and besides this is my girlfriend Kagome, we have been going out for more than a year now" he the smiled at Kagome as he grabbed her waist from behind her and rested his head on top of her head. Kagome reacted by just blushing a fiery red._

_"Oh so I guess you ditched me for some measly slut like her huh" ruefully said Kikyou (A/n: of course she was jealous)_

_"DON'T CALL KA-" he was cut off by Kagome when she placed her finger on his lip to shut him up but he was confused why she had done this, but he would soon find out._

_"Sorry but I don't take shit from anyone, especially from a slut like you going around thinking she's all that, but girl you need to lose some weight!" Kagome said with keeping her cool._

_"What did you call me you bitch?" questioned Kikyou_

_Kagome was now right in front of the whore's face ready to yell at her._

_"I SAID THAT YOU NEEDED TO LOSE SOME WEIGHT!" yelled Kagome just then slap Kikyou had slapped her. And that defiantly pushed Kagome's limits so she did what she had to do, she-_

_::Punch::_

_"**You"**_

_::Kick::_

_"**Stupid"**_

_::Slap::_

_"**Bitch"**_

_::Double kick in the face::_

_"**NO ONE SLAPS ME!"**_

_::Then Kagome spits in her face and poured her lunch all over Kikyou::_

_After that Kagome walked out of the lunchroom and went into the parking lot were her motorcycle was. Inuyasha had run after Kagome thinking that she wasn't ok._

_"Kagome are you alright," he said in a worried tone._

_"I'm fine honey," said Kagome with a little spunk on the end as she smiled at her so called love._

_"Oh so now we have to get a little cocky huh" chuckled Inuyasha at Kagome's comment._

_"Now whatever do you mean?" said Kagome as she raised an eyebrow._

_"You know Kagome you don't have to act as my girlfriend," said Inuyasha._

_"I know but it was funny on the look on the sluts face" as Kagome started to laugh._

_"You do know you are looking might sexy in that outfit, just by looking at you I'm already getting ideas" smirked Inuyasha. When he said that Kagome blushed a deep red. Now where did that come from? Inuyasha said in his mind._

_"Really I thought it was a little to much" said Kagome in a horny tone why am I acting like this? Kagome thought. She had grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and hauled him so close that they were touching noses and breathing in each other's scents._

_"Really" Inuyasha was just about to kiss her when someone had interrupted them._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome laughed, she remembered that day because she had beaten the shit out of the slut Kikyou. To bad they had not gone that far if that bastard Kouga had not interrupted everything.

**Another Flashback**

"_Oi! Kagome" yelled Inuyasha, but what he did not realize was that Kagome had not heard him and was about to collapse but luckily he caught the sleeping beauty._

"_She's asleep!" whispered Inuyasha so that he wouldn't wake up the beautiful angel in his arms. She looks so cute when she's asleep._

'I know what you mean' 

_Who the fucks are you_

'_I am your conscious'_

_Fine whatever; just leave me alone right now_

'_Whatever you say chief'_

_By now it was 4:00 and Inuyasha decided to go to bed since he was tired as well. He put Kagome in one of the beds so that she would be comfortable. After that, he went to go take a shower. When he was finished he went into the room where Kagome was sleeping. He did not realize that Kagome was slowly waking up._

_**Kagome's POV**_

_I feel so warm I wonder where I am. So Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha wrapped in a towel that was around his waist. She saw how nicely built his six-packs were and just the thought of her touching them made her blush a very deep red. She quickly closed her eyes so that Inuyasha wouldn't see that she was awake. But she was still blushing and smiling. _

_OH MY GOD!!!!!! He looks so FINE with his shirt off like DAMN!!!!! Look at those six-packs; I must be drooling by now!!_

'_GIRL I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!!!!!'_

_Leave me alone, so I can admire his SEXY body_

'_Fine, you don't have to get all pushy on me'_

_Whatever, just leave_

_**End of POV**_

_So when Kagome closed her eyes it was a good thing because she would have seen him change. So when Inuyasha got into his boxers he decided that he wouldn't put on a shirt. After that, he went over to Kagome to see if she was doing ok._

_I wonder why she's blushing? Wait it that a smile I see! Thought Inuyasha._

_I hope he doesn't realize that I'm awake! How come I can feel someone breathing on me? If he is that close then that must mean that he is going to do what I think he's going to do. Kagome was shocked at the thought of him being that close to her but the unbelievable was going to happen._

"_Kagome I know your sleeping but the reason I am doing this is because I am far way too embarrassed to tell you in person…" there was a pause and Kagome was clueless of what he was talking about. And by now he was on top of her._

_What in the world is he talking about! Thought Kagome._

"_Kagome I love you so very much. The first time I realized this feeling, I had kept thinking of how many ways you would say that you didn't love me back and it literally broke my heart" Inuyasha stopped talking and looked at the sleeping Kagome. He then brushed away a strand of hair that was covering her face, and Kagome reacted by turning her head that now made the two look face to face but her eyes were still closed._

_He loves me! All this time I loved him to but I thought he hated me! Thought Kagome._

_Just then Inuyasha's smooth, soft, plump lips interlocked with Kagome's soft, luscious, supple lips. Their kiss was very passionate but suddenly they broke apart. Then Inuyasha was extremely stunned of what Kagome said. _

"_I love you too, Inuyasha," said Kagome as she opened her eyes to only reveal her soft chocolaty brown orbs, and when Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye he defiantly got lost into them._

_Kagome then looked into his eyes, they were so beautiful, his eyes were dark chestnut brown and she was so amazed of how they looked so appealing to her._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome sighed, _that was the first day where I had learned of Inuyasha's love for me and when he learned that I loved him to. _Kagome giggled, _it was also the very first day we shared our first kiss._

**Another Flashback**

_Kagome woke up with her face all flushed seeing that she had caught a cold. Sango told her to stay in bed and that she'll bring back all the assignments that she would be missing. When Inuyasha learned that his girlfriend was sick he decided to stay in with her since someone needed to help her, he told Miroku to tell his teachers that he was sick as well, besides it wouldn't hurt to tell a little white lie._

_Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and sat beside her. "How are you doing?" he asked nicely. (A/n: well that's a first!)_

_Kagome looked up at him and smiled meekly. "Ok…I guess," she said while coughing and sneezing. Inuyasha placed the back of his hand on her forehead and looked at her worriedly._

"_You're burning up Kagome? I'll go make some hot soup and bring some medicine…and some tissues" he said chuckling seeing her cough like crazy. Kagome nodded since she couldn't really speak because of her sore throat._

_So Inuyasha went into the kitchen and looked for the ingredients that he needed. He got a pan and filled it with water, and then he put in some soup base and got to work with cooking chicken noodle soup. While the pasta was softening he put some water in a kettle and waited over the water to boil, once it was hot enough he poured the water into a mug and added some of the contents of lemon tea (A/n: there is menthol in lemon tea, you know the one where that helps your sore throat), so that it would help Kagome talk and to stop that scratchy feeling in her throat. Once he was done with that he finished off the chicken noodle soup and poured it into a bowl. So Inuyasha grabbed a tray and put the tea, soup, medicine, and tissues on it, he then walked to Kagome's room, as he walked in there he saw that she was sitting up watching some cartoons on TV. He placed the tray in front of her and she looked up at him and smiled._

"_Thamks" Kagome said._

"_Your welcome now go ahead and eat" Inuyasha said._

"_Ok" so Kagome ate the soup first and took in a bite, Inuyasha looked at her waiting to see her reply._

"_Well?" he said._

"_Its weally goood" she slurred._

"_Thanks" replied Inuyasha. So Kagome finally finished her soup and went to drinking her tea, Inuyasha told her to take some medicine, so she did. But Inuyasha gave it to her since if Kagome held it she would spill, once she took in two spoonfuls of medicine she quickly drank her tea since the taste form the medicine made her sick to the stomach. When she was drinking the lemon tea it went down her throat as if it was sand paper, she nearly choked but she took little sips from the tea so it wouldn't irritate her throat as much. Once she finished off the tea she snuggled up with Inuyasha since her was lying under the covers with her._

"_I love you Kagome" sweetly but quietly said Inuyasha as he kissed he forehead._

"_I love you too, Inuyasha," she said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep, Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. He too then closed his eyes and went to sleep since he was pretty worn out himself._

_Soon after that Sango and Miroku quietly walked into Kagome's room and looked at the happy couple, Sango smiled and walked out while dragging Miroku with her seeing that he would disturb their sleep._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome was at tears now, _that was the day I had gotten a cold and Inuyasha had stayed in so that he would take care of me, he had even cooked to make me feel better. Great now I'm starting to think that I wear the pants in the used to be relationship, while he is the wife._ Kagome chuckled sadly at the thought.

But soon Kagome broke and started to cry endlessly. She hated Inuyasha not being here with her and that she would never get to see his beautiful face in the morning, or his smile, laugh, or smell his sweet scent.

**With the Guy**

I ran as quickly as I could so that I could see my beloved Kagome again. I ran past a park to get to the school but I heard crying and so I stopped to see whom it was. The site had caught my eyes as I realized that it was Kagome, I quietly walked to her and knelt by her side and placed my hand on her shoulder, I noticed that she had her arms wrapped around her legs as if she was protecting herself.

"Kagome" I asked softly.

"Get away from me, WHY WON'T ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE?" shouted Kagome without realizing the familiar voice.

"Kagome it's me" I said once again.

"Who?" Kagome quietly said.

"You don't remember me? Your lover?" they guy said claiming to be Kagome's lover.

"Ha…my lover is dead, the asshole Kouga killed him"

"But I am not dead…I am right here…with you"

Kagome choked. "Inu…Inuyasha" she looked up with teary eyes.

"Hey…at least you didn't forget my name" Inuyasha said jokingly. Kagome cried and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I…missed you so…much…I thought you were…were…dead…you had no pulse…and…and…you weren't breathing…I was so scared" said Kagome as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Its ok…sshhh…everything is going to be alright…I here so you don't have to worry anymore" he said soothingly as he rubbed Kagome back up and down. As he heard Kagome's crying had ceased and that she was sleeping he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the collage, to where his dorm was located.

**

* * *

At the front of Inuyasha's dorm door**

Sango and Miroku were walking out of the elevator and talking about how Kagome looked so depressed about Inuyasha's death. As they were talking they spotted a figure holding Kagome bridal style and trying to open the door. As Sango and Miroku came closer they realized that god must have given them all a second chance because who they saw surprised them.

"INUYASHA?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Inuyasha turned his head and smiled at his two friends.

* * *

Well I all hope that you all have enjoyed this long chapter!! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had just finished all of my exams and midterms. As you all already know I have changed my name to Akuma-chan-69. Until ext time, 

Ja ne (bye)


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

_Recap_**

_Sango and Miroku were walking out of the elevator talking about how Kagome looked so depressed about Inuyasha's death. As they were talking they spotted a figure holding Kagome bridal style and trying to open the door. As Sango and Miroku came closer they realized that god must have given them all a second chance because who they saw surprised them._

"_INUYASHA?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Inuyasha turned his head and smiled at his two friends._

* * *

"Hey you guys" the young male said. 

"I thought you were dead? Are you even Inuyasha? Are you an imposter?" Miroku questioned.

"No I am not dead, yes I am Inuyasha and no I am not an imposter" Inuyasha replied.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? GOING AROUND SAYING THAT YOU ARE DEAD WHEN KAGOME HAS BEEN DEPRESSED THIS WHOLE TIME!" yelled Sango as she made her way towards him dangerously. Miroku had to hold her back before she could pound the hanyou to the ground. Inuyasha laughed nervously as he finally was able to open the door to his room. Inuyasha laid Kagome onto his bed and looked down at her.

_I am just glad that she is happy that I am back, so seemed so depressed when I saw her at the park._ Thought Inuyasha.

* * *

**Next Day**

Kagome woke up with a start and looked around her surroundings. She then realized that she was in her boyfriend, Inuyasha's, room. Then she remembered that today was her finals, Kagome released a frustrated sigh and got out of bed. She made the bed pulling the sheets so that they were nice and taut. Kagome made her way to the door but a figure caught her attention, she made way to the tall person and tapped them on the shoulder. They had turned around and revealed to be Inuyasha; he looked at Kagome and smiled showing a bit of his fangs. Kagome blushed and lowered her head so that she could avoid his stare since it was like she was falling in love with him all over again because she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Quite well thank you," Kagome replied.

"That's good…you do remember that we have a final after lunch right?" he stated.

"Yes I know it's just that I have not studied much for it," muttered Kagome.

"Well I can go ask Miroku and Sango if they would like to have a study session with us…that is if you want," he said calmly.

"Sure that would be a great idea but we must not have any distractions though because if I do not pass this test then my life is screwed up for life and I'll blame it all on you," she scolded.

"All right, all right no distractions," he said nervously as he waved his hands around in the air. He began to walk away slowly trying to not get noticed. Kagome let out a mushroom sigh and began to rub her temples.

"I am going to go have a shower and when I come back I expect to have everyone meet up in this room got it," demanded Kagome as Inuyasha nodded his head as Kagome began to walk away.

**Few Minutes Later**

Kagome entered Inuyasha's room feeling calm and refreshed after her shower and when she saw that Miroku and Sango in the room she smiled knowing that Inuyasha had done what she told him to do.

"Hey Kagome how are you feeling?" asked Sango.

"I am doing just fine…why do you guys treat me as if I was sick?" retorted Kagome.

"Well you were in a state of depression when we last saw you," replied Miroku.

"…Whatever lets just get studying okay," Kagome mumbled feeling a bit agitated.

Everyone nodded and got out all of his or her study papers, they concentrated on the most important questions and quizzed each other on them. There were some small talk here and there and a few jokes but everybody soon got on track. After what seemed like hours of studying they all took a break and looking at the time they had about three hours maximum before the finals of the year would start. So the gang went out and had bought take out, when they returned to Inuyasha's dorm they ate and questioned each other. Once the study session was done they had about thirty minutes to head to the classroom to take their tests but they headed down the stairs and went straight to the classroom. When they entered they saw Kouga, Kagome stopped and had her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha saw Kagome's distress and looked back up at Kouga, he glared at him and walked past the desk Kouga was sitting at having Kagome walking by his side. Soon afterwards Sango and Miroku followed suit all together they all sat in the back near the corner.

"Did he do anything to you Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No, its just that I still hate him of what he had done to you" quietly said Kagome.

"Oh ok…I'll be right back" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he made his way over to Kouga, Kagome gave worried glances between Sango and Miroku but they just shrugged not having a clue of what Inuyasha was doing. Inuyasha was seen sitting on a chair that was pulled up next to Kouga; they were talking a hushed whisper so it was hard to hear what they were talking about. Occasionally they would turn their heads to look at Kagome, after what seemed like hours Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome and the others.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome," answered Inuyasha.

"Me? Why did you guys talk about me?" asked Kagome.

"We were talking about you because we needed to set some things straight between us. He told me that he knew that you loved me but he just told himself that you really did not care for me. And I told him that even though you are in love with me he could still be your friend and that he will some day find true love as well," stated Inuyasha.

"Wow I never knew Inuyasha could be so intelligent!" chuckled Miroku as Inuyasha hit him upside on the head making Miroku anime cry. Kagome and Sango laughed and made fun of Miroku even more.

Soon people started to walk into the classroom ready to take their finals and in a matter of time everyone were silent and answering questions that were provided for them on a booklet.

**Few Hours Later**

Everyone had finished their exams and handed them to the front where the teacher took them. Kagome and the gang al sighed in relief knowing the worst was over, Kagome then decided that they would all go to her mom's house and introduce everyone. And since Sango and Miroku had nothing better to do they all decided that they would go as well. Inuyasha wanted to tag along as well since he did not enjoy the feeling of seeing his bitchy brother.

So they all packed and drove all the way to where Kagome lived. It took about four hours before they reached her home. When they finally got there they all grabbed their bags and stood at the front door while Kagome unlocked the door and let herself in.

"Hello?" Kagome called out.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I know that you all are probably mad at me for not updating in like months. I have become extremely lazy and so I blame myself for the delay. And I am also sorry that this chapter is so short. 

Events that will be happening in future chapters are that:

Kagome finds out that her mom has… (Don't want to give to much away)

They meet Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru

Kikyou comes into the scene and major events happen there

And some love relationships

And that is what is going to happen in future chapters, so basically this story is almost coming to and end. Once again very sorry for the long update and **THANK YOU** to all of my reviewers except for that one flame I had got.

And just to make things clear did in not say that I do not appreciate flames, like I know that some criticism is okay but if it is just mild like saying "you need to work on your spelling and so on" then I am perfectly fine with me. But what I do not like is when I get a flame saying "I hate your story" then fuck them. If you hate my story then **do not** bother to continue reading it, I do not force you guys to review my stories and I do not force you guys to like my story. So if **YOU HATE my stories then DO NOT bother reviewing, or reading my stories**.

Anyways…Bye-Bye

Akuma-chan-69


End file.
